Juggernog
Juggernog is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''in the game mode Zombies. It was first introduced in the map Verrückt. It increases the player's health from 100 to 250, allowing them to withstand more hits before going down, making it an invaluable perk. It is considered one of the most important perks, whether solo or co-op, so players should prioritise purchasing it as soon as possible. Without Juggernog, two hits from a regular zombie will down the player, but with Juggernog this increases to five hits. In Black Ops III, the health without Juggernog was increased to three hits, however, even with Juggernog, you still go down in five hits. As Jumping Jacks and Hellhounds deal slightly less damage, seven hits from the former and six hits from the latter will down a player with Juggernog. The player can also be struck by electricity four times before downing. The time in the lava is increased up to ten seconds before downing. It takes three hits to be downed by Brutus and the Panzer Soldat with Juggernog. As for Cerberus, it takes 30 hits to be downed. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk with zombies after them as its effects are not added until the Juggernog icon is seen on the screen, which means they can go down in two hits while drinking the perk, causing them to essentially waste the required 2500 points. Juggernog appears in every Zombies map to date with the exceptions of Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot and the Grief mode on Cell Block. Juggernog allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations), and gives much more room for mistakes allowing the player to live longer. The color of this perk is red, and the icon is a white cross with a red bullet crossing through it, similar to the Juggernaut perk. Locations Call of Duty: World at War Locations *'Verrückt' - In the starting room next to the book shelf (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly, just like all of the other Perk-A-Cola machines, in one of the huts that is opened. *'Der Riese' - In a small hallway to the left of the staircase when going towards the Power Switch from the animal testing area, near the Bouncing Betties. Call of Duty: Black Ops Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'"Five"' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - Down the second staircase after buying the door that leads to the MPL room. The entrance is right next to the PM63. Can be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by finishing a Space Monkey round without having them attack the Perk Machines. *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. Can be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by killing George A. Romero whether or not the player has finished the easter egg. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar by the MPL or on the bridge on the side of the mud pit (Changes the position with Speed Cola). Can be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by killing a Zombie Monkey as it cycles the power-up. *'Moon' - In Area 51 by the teleporter. Changes places with Speed Cola every time the player returns to Area 51. Can be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by either jumping multiple times on the bounce pads or spawning it with a QED. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Locations *'TranZit' - On the second floor near a corner in the building across from the bank in the town. *'Town' - In the same location as TranZit. *'Farm' - Upstairs in the house above Speed Cola. *'Nuketown' - Will spawn randomly with all other perks. *'Die Rise' - Spawns randomly in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Double Tap Root Beer, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Down near the Cerberus spawn and Gondola on the docks. *'Buried' - Behind some debris right next to the Giant's cell in a small alley, which needs to be destroyed by him before players can access the machine. *'Borough '- Same location as Buried. *'Origins' - Directly by Generator 4 and a Der Wunderfizz spawn. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Locations *'Shadows of Evil' - Spawns randomly in one of the districts with Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer. Red bottles appear near the district's door which tell if the machine is in that district. *'The Giant' - Spawned randomly at any of the Perk-a-Cola machine locations, aside from the hidden machine. *'Der Eisendrache' - Room that connects the starting room to the pyramid room, next to the KN-44. *'Zetsubou No Shima' - Will spawn randomly via airplane on round 2 or round 6. Located on the other side of the bunker door in solo. Appearance The Juggernog machine is thin, with a red and white paint job. On the front, the quotes "Drink Juggernog" and "10¢" can be seen along with "That's a good nog!" and "Made with real eggs!". On the right side, the quote "Take a tug on that sweet, sweet jugg." can be seen. And on the left, "ice cold" is seen. On the top, a circlular sign with the Juggernog icon is on it. Gallery Juggernog Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png|The Juggernog bottle. JuggerGirl.jpg|The Juggernog machine in Kino der Toten. Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation ''"In The Jungle" trailer at 0:59. Wd jugger.png|The Juggernog logo. Note how it says Juggernaut Soda instead of Juggernog. CoDZJug.PNG|Juggernog as it appears in Call of Duty: Zombies. Uncapping JN HD.png|Uncapping the Juggernog Bottle. Drinking JN HD.png|Drinking the Juggernog. Uncapping JN Wii.png|Uncapping the Juggernog bottle on the Nintendo Wii. Drinking JN Wii .HD.png|Drinking Juggernog on the Nintendo Wii. iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle.png|The bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies. iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Uncap.png|Uncapping the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies. iP CoDZ Juggernog Bottle Drink.png|Drinking from the bottle in Call of Duty: Zombies. Juggernog Poster WaW.png|The Juggernog poster seen in Verrückt. Juggernog HUD icon BOII.png|Juggernog HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Juggernog Die Rise BOII.jpg|Juggernog Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise. Juggernog_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Black Ops III Juggernog Edition.jpg|The Juggernog mini-fridge that comes with the Juggernog Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops III (seen on the left). Juggernog Minifridge.png|The Juggernog minifridge as it appears in real-life. Juggernog HUD icon BO3.png|The Juggernog HUD Icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Trivia *Its name is a play of the words "Juggernaut" and "Eggnog". *There are two wheels on the back of the machine. *In Kino der Toten, next to the Quick Revive machine, empty bottles of Juggernog, Quick Revive and Speed Cola can be seen inside the counter. *A Persistent Upgrade with the same effects as Juggernog can be obtained in TranZit, Die Rise and Buried. Stacking this with the perk allows the player to survive up to six hits from zombies. *In Der Riese occasionally, when standing near the Juggernog machine, children can be heard singing. *In Verrückt, an alternate Juggernog jingle can be found in the audio files.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py9IU7pU9io *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II the labels on the necks of the Juggernog bottles are corrected to say Juggernog soda instead of Juggernaut soda. **Interestingly enough, the label on the bottles are spelled Jugger-Nog Soda, despite the machine itself being spelled Juggernog, unhyphenated. *Juggernog, along with Quick Revive, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, and Mule Kick, has had its icon that appears in the HUD slightly altered between the release of Die Rise and Mob of the Dead for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The white part of it appears slightly more yellow now. *A mini-fridge modeled after the Juggernog machine comes with the Juggernog Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. *The Juggernog machine can be seen to the left on the back of the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Hardened Edition box cover. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, it appears as one of the several selectable reticles for the Thermal Scope in the Zombies category. *In the Last-Gen Der Eisendrache, Juggernog makes the same jingle as it did in Shadows of Evil. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks Category:Merchandise Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas